Three Little Words
by Misha
Summary: After almost losing him, Chloe finally says three special words to Phillip.


Three Little Words   
By Misha 

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters of Days of Our Lives, they belong to NBC and a lot of other people with more money than be. I'm doing this for fun and I'm not making any money off this, so please don't sue me. 

_Author's Notes- This is a short piece of semi-angsty Phloe fluff. I know that's an oxymoron, but that's what it is. It was inspired by watching the March 26th episode of Days. I'm Canadian, so I saw it a day early. Anyway, there aren't really any spoilers for that ep, it's just what inspired me. Also, the title sucks, but I couldn't think of anything else. That's all, I hope you enjoy the story._

Chloe brushed her hair, smiling as she remembered the events of that had taken place earlier that evening. 

She and Phillip had shared a magical evening. It was their first anniversary. They had decided that despite the reason behind it that they would celebrate the date of the Last Blast as their anniversary, since it was their date. 

It was hard to believe a year had been since then. They had gone through a lot since then, but they had made it and they were still going strong. 

Chloe's smile grew as she remembered dancing in Phillip's arms after they had finished their dinner. He had taken her to the Tuscany and she had even tried a little bit of his steak. Then, after they left the restaurant, they had driven for a while, neither of them wanting the evening to end. In fact, he had only driven her home about a half an hour before. 

Chloe put down the brush as she remembered the good night kiss they had shared. It felt so right to kiss Phillip. Everything felt right when they were together. 

She knew without a doubt that she loved him, she just didn't know how to say it. And Phillip understood, he understood her fears and he accepted them. That was one of the things she loved the most about him. 

Suddenly, she was jolted out of her reverie when her phone rang. She reached for it eagerly, assuming it was Phillip calling to say good night as he did that once and while. 

"Hello?" She said softly. 

"Chloe?" She was surprised to hear the voice of Phillip's father. 

"Mr. Kiriakis?" She asked in surprise. "Chloe, there's been an accident." 

"Phillip." She said in horror. "Is he alright?" 

"We don't know." Victor told her quietly. "He's at the hospital right now. I thought you'd want to know." 

"Of course, I'll be right there." Chloe told him. 

"I thought you would be." Victor told her. "Well, I'll see you in a few minutes." 

"Okay, thank you for calling me." Chloe said softly. 

"It's no problem." Victor assured her. "I know that you love my son as much as he loves you." 

"I do." Chloe agreed, the words coming easily. Her fears seemed silly now that she was faced with the possibility of losing Phillip. "Goodbye Mr. Kiriakis." 

"Goodbye Chloe, see you soon." Victor told her. 

Chloe hung up the phone and ran for the door. 

_Please let him be okay._ She prayed silently. _I don't know what I would do if I lost him._   
* * * * * 

"Chloe, you should go home and get some sleep." Belle told her a few hours later as they all sat at the hospital waiting for Phillip to come out of surgery. 

"I _can't_." Chloe said quietly. "I **can't** leave until I know that he'll be okay." 

Belle watched her friend, knowing that she nothing could convince her to leave. Not that Belle blamed her, she knew that she'd be the same if it was Shawn, and they weren't even a couple. 

"Alright." Belle said finally. "But I'm staying with you." 

"Belle, it's 3 a.m." Chloe argued. "You've been here with me for three hours, you can go home, I'll be okay." 

"I'm not leaving." Belle told her. "Chloe, you're my best friend and you need me right now. Of course I'm gonna be here." 

Chloe was silent for a moment, then she reached over and gave Belle a hug. "Thank you." 

"No problem." Belle assured her. "I know you'd do the same for me." 

Chloe nodded silently. 

Belle turned from her friend for a moment and looked at the other people who were waiting for any news. 

Bo and Shawn were talking quietly in one corner of the room, Hope had been there for a while, but she and J.T had left an hour ago after making Bo promise to call if anything happened. Bo had tried to convince Shawn to go home with his mom, but like Chloe he steadfastly refused to go. 

Belle turned her eyes from them and scanned the other people in the waiting room. Craig was by the nurses station, trying to see if you could find out anything. Nancy wasn't there, mainly because Chloe had stated flatly that she didn't want her there and Nancy had decided that this was not the time to upset Chloe further. 

Victor sat with his head buried in his hands on another side of the room, Nicole at his side. Kate was far away from them, glaring at them both. Austin was him with her, trying to comfort her. And Belle's father and Brady stood not too far from her and Chloe. Her mother had gone down to the cafeteria to get everyone some coffee. 

It was an odd group and one that had spent too much time in the year at hospitals, waiting for news on loved ones. She just prayed that his time the news would be good. 

Belle broke out of her reveries when she saw Lexie approaching them. 

"Any news?" John asked. 

Lexie nodded. "Yes. Phillip's out of surgery, there was some internal bleeding, but we managed to stop it. His other injuries were minimal." 

"Thank God." Kate whispered. 

Everyone else nodded in agreement. 

Except Chloe, she was too stunned to say anything. She just sat there, tears of joy running down her face. 

Belle squeezed her hand, while letting out of big sigh of relief that Phillip was going to be okay. 

"When can we see him?" Victor asked. 

"Tomorrow." Lexie told him. "He's out right now and you guys all need your rest. So why don't you all go home and get some sleep and come back tomorrow." 

Everyone nodded and stood up. 

"Will you be okay?" Belle asked Chloe. "Or do you want me to sleep over and keep you company?" 

School was over now so she didn't have to worry about that. 

"Can you?" Chloe asked. "That'd be great, thank you." 

Belle didn't say anything, just gave Chloe another quick hug before going over to clear it with her parents.   
* * * * * 

"Belle, I was so scared I'd lose him." Chloe confided to her friend as the two of them sat cross-legged on her bed. 

"I know." Belle soothed. 

"No." Chloe said softly. "You don't understand. The entire time I was at the hospital, one thing kept going through my head. What if he dies before I ever get the chance to tell him that I love him?" 

"You've never told him?" Belle asked in surprise. "I would've thought for sure that you'd have gotten to that point by now." 

"Well, he's said it. I just haven't been able to." Chloe confessed. "I mean I feel it and he knows that I do, I've just never been able to say the words. I love you. But when I thought I might never get the chance, I hated myself for it." 

"Oh, Chloe." Belle said softly. "As you said, he knew, beside Phillip will be fine, and you'll get to tell him." 

"I know." Chloe said quietly. "And I will, tomorrow I'll go over there and I'll tell him how much I love him. Belle, he's the best thing that ever happened to me. I don't know how I'd survive if I lost him." 

"But you won't." Belle assured her. "Everything is going to be okay."   
* * * * * 

Chloe took deep breath before entering Phillip's hospital room. Phillip smiled when he saw her enter the room. 

"Hey beautiful," he said softly, "I wondered when you'd come by." 

"I wanted to wait until we were alone." Chloe told him quietly. "There's something I want to tell you. Something I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I've been too afraid to." 

She paused, before moving closer to his bed and taking his hand in hers. "Phillip Robert Kiriakis, I love you." 

Phillip smiled, showing those incredible dimples of his. "I love you too." He told her. "And you don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that. I mean, I knew you felt it, but..." 

"I know." Chloe said softly. "I was afraid, but when I thought I'd lose you, that fear went away. **All** I could think of was that you might die never having heard me tell you. I couldn't bear that." 

"Oh, Chloe." Phillip murmured, using the arm that wasn't hooked up to an IV to pull her towards him. He didn't know what to say, so he kissed her. 

"I love you." She told him again when they pulled away. 

"And I love you." He told her. "Always." 

The End


End file.
